Sea Puns
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: Percy gets bored and decides to annoy one Nico di Angelo.


**This is the most stupid thing I've ever written. Its awful and hideous and I'm sorry if you read it… I got into sea puns… I'm sorry…. **

Peaceful was the only word to describe camp half-blood now that the war with the titans was over. Everyone was calm and happily going through their daily routines. The Apollo kids were practicing archery in an informal competition with the children of Ares, who claimed to have better aim. Dionysus and Demeter's kids were in the strawberry fields with the satyrs, using the spring day to their full advantage. The children of Hephaestus and Athena were working on the rebuilding of damaged property, sending those of Hermes to collect supplies for the structures. The Aphrodite kids were all giggling on the beach, gazing at their reflections in the water and strutting around in their new bikinis. And Thalia, Zeus' only child, was off gallivanting with the hunters of Artemis. That left Percy utterly alone and, more dangerously, bored out of his mind.

There wasn't much he would do or help with. He had already been to the beach three times just in that morning. He had ripped several dummies apart with his sword and wrestled with Mrs. O'Leary. He had done everything he could think of. Then it hit him. Nico. Nico was here and had finished building his cabin last week making him available. But what fun was a child of hades to a hyperactive son of Poseidon. They were polar opposites. All Percy ever did was annoy Nico… Annoy… '_Yeah that could be fun._' Percy thought to himself. He loved to see nico get flustered and red. It sounds mean and out of character but to Percy it proved that Nico had emotions other that bored or pissed off. He would turn red and sometimes laugh at Percy's effort s to annoy him.

The idea was quickly growing on him. The only question now was how to do it. What's something so stupid that even Nico won't know how to react? Percy's smile grew as an idea of utter genius and stupidity formed in his head. "Oh yeah! That'll work! Sorry if I embarrass you dad…" he said aloud before exiting his cabin and knocking on the black door of Niko's new home.

The brunette opened his door to be met with a smiling Percy. "Scup Nico!" Percy said all too cheerily.

"What?" Nico groaned. He looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, which wouldn't be surprising considering the fact he stays up all night doing gods know what.

"I just said Scup!"

"Yeah I heard you. What do you want?"

"Whale…. I was bored and wanted tuna if you wanted to do something. But if your still tired from Salmoning the dead I can ebb off."

"Um… wait what are you even talking about… I mean if you're really that bored then yeah we can do something I guess…"

"Cool! But you might want to get dressed first mate."

"Ok seriously what are you doing?"

"What?"

"Our whole conversation you've been throwing in sea puns."

"Sorry. Must just be a bad halibut."

"There it is again!"

"Carp! Your right!"

"Percy cut it out. It's really annoying" nico was staring to slip in his demeanor and Percy could feel it.

"Bull shark! I'm knot annoying."

"Cut it out!"

"Hook Nico I'm knot tiding to be annoying."

"Oh really?" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah reely. Yew are the one who's annoying me."

"Oh yeah?" He said leaning against the door frame. "How so?"

"Yew're clamming that I am intentionally doing something to bother yew."

"You are Perc. You were probably just bored and wanted something to do. How you came up with sea puns is beyond me."

"As I said before I'm not doing this on porpoise."

"Alright Percy you know what." He asked looking be dead in the eye. "I sea yew are knot in a likeable place right now. Whale I appreciate you talking to me you are way too board for me to handle. You got to clam down first mate then we shell go do something. When that happens yew let minnow."

With that he closed his door in my face. Leaving me in a stupor trying to process the fact that Nico just monologued using sea puns. That totally got thrown back at me… huh…

"Well that was fun."

**No flames please this was just a story I wrote whilst procrastinating… read my other stuff and don't lose faith in me… I had a weak moment… if you did like it or feel the need to tell me your thoughts feel free to review I fry to reply to everything. **


End file.
